


Pub Night

by westyellowgroom



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westyellowgroom/pseuds/westyellowgroom
Summary: John and Greg get together at their favourite pub for a drink and conversation.





	Pub Night

“So, you and Sherlock are getting married. What happened to ‘not gay’ John?”

“I’m not gay Greg. I am bisexual though.”

“Uhm…”

“I am not gay! I like both sexes. Though I am a bit more particular in the men I’m attracted to.”

“Lanky, pale with curly hair and blue eyes?”

“That helps, but no. It’s more of a ‘presence’, they have to be comfortable with who they are. Have a brain, course that goes for both sexes. The first thing I noticed about Sherlock was the way he moved, the grace and fluidity, the confidence. He prowled across the lab to borrow my phone that first meeting.”

“Why didn’t you two date earlier then?”

“I flirted with him, the night you and I met… he turned me down. Said he was ‘married to his work’ and that he was flattered. I denied flirting with him, I’m sure he saw right through me though.”

“I’ve never noticed you dating any men…”

“After Sherlock? Who could compare, every bloke I met was lacking.“

“Hey!”

“You were married, ring and all when we first met. I won’t date a married person, don’t want to be the ‘other man’. Course that didn’t stop me from flirting with another woman while married.”

“John?”

“Euros. She disguised herself and flirted with me on the bus, gave me her number without my prompting. I tried to throw it out but I was so flattered, I couldn’t do it. We texted. Nothing more, but deep down I wanted more. She was clever and amusing. I did end it before it got too far; I felt guilty for cheating.

“I could never do a thing like that to Sherlock though, it would destroy him to think I was unfaithful.”

“If you love Sherlock so much, how come you married Mary?”

“Almost didn’t. “

“Really?”

“Yeah. About a month before the wedding Sherlock had a case in Bristol, he said he needed me to come with so I did. Was only supposed to be for the day but I’ve learned to be prepared and packed a small satchel. I brought medical journals for Sherlock and for me a book, toothbrush and spare pants.

“The case took longer than anticipated and we needed to spend the night. The only room left in town only had one bed, some sort of event. In the middle of the night I woke up spooned to Sherlock’s back, rock hard. I ended up wanking in the loo before being able to get back to sleep. 

“In the morning I woke up in the same position with the same problem. I knew I loved him then, but he was so scathing in his remarks when he woke up. If he had told me then how he felt… It wasn’t until his best man speech that he admitted it.”

“Oh, yeah… “

“I was actually considering having the marriage annulled before Sherlock made his vow. He made several extra deductions that night, one of which was Mary being pregnant. If she hadn’t been pregnant I would have left her that night.“

“Oh God, really?”

“How could I stay with her when I loved him more? I wouldn’t trade Rosie for anything in the world, but while she was gestating I resented her existence. I couldn’t abandon my kid like that! 

“You know, I never actually proposed to Mary either, Sherlock’s return interrupted it.”

“Wow.”

“I think Rosie was conceived the night we returned from that case in Bristol. It’s a miracle she was conceived though, we were so careful. Mary was on the pill, I always wore a condom… it broke that night.”

“Good memory.”

“No, I keep a public blog and a private diary. I, um, think I even called out Sherlock’s name when I, ah, came that night too.”

“That wasn’t very good!”

“No, not good at all. Should have been the wake-up call I needed to end it. Mary was already gone when I woke, called in sick to work, and went out that night with friends. She didn’t talk to me for two days after.”

“Two?”

“Yep. She was the one who had wanted to try a different position. TMI, I took her from behind. Saw the bruises I left on her hip when she was drying off after a shower. I was picturing pounding into Sherlock while I was in her. Not. Good. At. All.”

“I hate to say this John, but… are you sure Rosie is yours?”

“I drew the blood for the paternity test myself. She’s mine. After all the lies… How could I not doubt?”

“Lies?”

“That’s right, I don’t think you know the whole story.”

“There’s more?”

“Mary Elizabeth Morstan wasn’t her real name, she found it on a gravestone.”

“No!”

“Yeah, heard it from her own lips after she shot Sherlock. Not sure who I married… if I was actually really married to her at all what with the alias. I think her real name was Rosamond Mary, but I’m not positive. Sherlock read the memory stick, he would know.”

“Fuck.”

“She was an ex-CIA operative gone rouge with three others freelancing their way around the world. Their last job, for the British government went bad. Very bad.

“Turns out Norberry, the woman who shot Mary, alerted the terrorists of the impending raid. She had been selling state secrets and the only person who knew was a hostage. Mary’s team was to be killed along with the hostages they were supposed to be freeing.”

“How come you didn’t return to Sherlock after Mary was killed?”

“How could I? I blamed him for something he didn’t do then beat the shit out of him.”

“Yeah, but you saved him in the end.”

“After he almost died again. I haven’t forgiven myself for what I did to him.”

“He loves you John. Hell, he faked his own suicide to protect you.”

“You as well Greg, along with Mrs. Hudson.”

“All Moriarty needed was you to make him jump, we were just collateral damage.”

“I don’t know…”

“I do. Didn’t Mycroft say Sherlock was going to sacrifice himself instead of shooting one of you two at Sherrinford?”

“Yes. I don’t think I would have survived watching him take his own life again… 

“We need to change the subject, quickly! I asked you to meet me here tonight to ask if you’d be my best man, are you free January 29th?”


End file.
